


［昊宇］大白菜，小白菜，和男孩子

by DawnStark



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnStark/pseuds/DawnStark
Summary: 脑洞一时爽，略流水账，略ns，可能有雷。字数6k，有车尾气(？)。





	［昊宇］大白菜，小白菜，和男孩子

19.1.22 萧肃

 

白宇是颗小白菜。

 

但他没和任何人说过这事。白菜么，白白嫩嫩的，头发绿油油，不过听说这个颜色象征意义不太好，小白菜就顶着头黑发从地里钻出来了。

 

白菜喜水不怕脏，小时候最爱和孩子们在泥地里滚成一团，但他脏了脸脏了手，只能一个人默默到旁边小溪里洗澡。其他的孩子都有人来接回家，他什么时候能被人接回去呢？

 

想着想着，小白菜成了年，不过一年时光，曾经的玩伴们还在泥地里打滚，小白菜已经长成一个纤瘦的少年了。这颗白菜确实不比其他圆滚滚的同类喜人，谁叫他喜欢化成人在外面玩耍呢，养分不足是正常的，但化为人身却是漂亮的抽条的身材，肤如凝脂让同龄的姑娘都嫉妒。男孩子们取笑他像个姑娘，却暗地里想把他娶回家做媳妇儿。这事不知道让谁给捅出去了，气的白宇变了满下巴的胡子，邋里邋遢地把白嫩的脸给盖住了，那双眼睛仍是水灵灵地打转，不过男孩们终究是少年心性，觉着这白宇不再像姑娘了，揶揄几句再也没了念想。

 

又兜兜转转一两年，小白菜彻底长成个大男孩，那么高那么瘦，曾经的同学不知道这个漂亮男生转学去了哪，渐渐地也再没人提他。其实他换了个地方去当老师，小白菜成了精天生聪颖，学了两年书能背的都会背了，不会背的也会念了，去有模有样地做了个语文老师，教学生们背诗背课文，讲故事演舞台剧。

 

为了挪地方，白宇特地去把自己的原身连根带土挖起来，差点在路上丢了命。虽然白菜过了几年长势和最嫩那会相差无几，但带着的水瓶子确实喂养困难，在火车卧铺上拥挤的不行，包裹大到旁边的人都投来责怪的目光。幸好对面是个好心肠的少年，自愿来照顾了他一整夜，趁人偷偷打盹时白宇给白菜浇个水喂了肥料，整个人又好了许多，不小心枕着少年的腿沉沉睡去。少年醒来见白宇侧身躺在自己身上，姣好侧脸看的他心神一动，靠近还有露水的气息，就是不知道为什么有那么一星半点的土腥味，不过不碍事。早晨的冲动直直指着白宇的脸，就算有一层布料遮掩也不能完全藏住，少年只好把这一幕记在心里，赶紧叫醒了白宇去匆匆解决了自己的小问题，便放下了心中的悸动，决定再也不从心底掘起来了。

 

同道下了车，少年怔怔地看着他似乎和自己同路，一只猫爪在心里挠啊挠，终究是厚起脸皮上前赖上那人不愿再离开了。白宇眯起眼睛弯着嘴角，笑的实在好看，让人移不开眼，觉得这孩子似乎和自己挺有缘分，也由着他青涩地挽住他的手，不像刚认识的陌生人，竟似结交多年的挚友。不过白宇觉得是挚友，少年却不觉得，侧身看着他高高的个子，其实自己也差不离。他多大了？还会长个吗？他自己还要长的，还要长很多很多，总会高过他的。

 

进了宿舍，少年才知道他竟是自己新上任的老师，顿时又惊又喜在宿舍不肯走，要和老师睡一晚上。白宇也不过刚成精几年，虽说修起灵气耗了几十年，但一直闭着眼什么都不知晓，这人世间对他来讲还是有着不少新鲜劲，哪里知道会被个少年人缠上，一有要拒绝的倾向就睁大眼睛装委屈，少年灵动的眸子和明朗帅气的五官硬是把他迷的头晕眼花，只好答应下来，问他叫什么名字，听得少年清脆好听的声音答他，刘昊然。

 

几年光景，小白菜又成了大白菜，刘昊然也抽条得比白宇还高几厘米，又喜欢调皮捣蛋，和他早已不是少年间隐晦的爱慕，眼底的情意满的溢出来。偏生白宇是个白菜成了精，对情啊爱啊一窍不通，只当是碰到个真心实意对他好的兄弟，爱撒娇又皮的本性也早早暴露出来，抱着人不撒手时也从没注意过对方双腿并起隐藏着什么。刘昊然看着讲台上的年轻老师白衬衣下隐隐透露出细瘦的腰线，少年人早就心猿意马开着小差，下面不听话地翘起来，又窘迫地夹紧腿。

 

当年火车下来后他就再也没离开过白宇，白宇问他怎么住了几天还不回去，家长不会着急吗，他告诉他自己没有家，空空的房子不回去也罢。白宇心想，该是和自己一样无根的人，我来接他回家，他来接我回家，挺好。

 

这本来只算少年的心事，白宇带过了他们这一届，跟着刘昊然又进了高中部继续教他们，人甜嘴甜又好学，领导愿意答应他升上来，于是白宇拿着假学历又高高兴兴地站在高一年级的教室里，冲着刘昊然甜甜一笑，这个惊喜着实太大，砸的人这一整天都没能好好听讲。

 

又大了一岁，孩子们爱好广泛了，但男生嘛，嘴里总逃不开那几个话题，女生，游戏。刘昊然听着同学念叨那些动作片里的女演员，身材是怎样好，声音是怎样好听，越说越低俗，笑声越来越不堪入耳，刘昊然自然不会脸红，也不想躲在一边显得不合群，但脑子里总是窜出一些不一样的画面。如果白宇像片里那样躺着，用那种眼神看他会怎么样？想着想着，下面又精神起来，还好没有人发现。

 

他第一次没在睡前去闹白宇，写完作业乖乖回了自己房间，想着白宇在隔壁批改作业和备课，手不由自主地伸下去就是一阵套弄，脸红气喘地发泄出来，纸巾一擦丢进垃圾桶带着酸涩和满足睡去。白宇只能猜他是累了困了，心叹当初的小孩子长大了，又心疼高中学业繁重起来，悄悄地去房间看他睡了没有，一进门却闻到一股难以言喻的味道，顿时羞红了脸关好门回到房间，摸摸放在床底的白菜，竟是冒出了不少水珠，自己身上也是发烫发热，像是初经人事。白菜能有什么欲望呢？但他们成精了的确实不一样，感官和人类生的不同，这些味道被揉进纸里仍然清晰可辨。他只能兀自不得要领地弄了几把，匆匆睡去，把这个小插曲抛在脑后。

 

日子过的平稳，小崽子马上就要高考了，别的心思也只好压下来专心备考。白宇资历浅，教不了毕业生，还是和之前一样带着新生班级，一天内和刘昊然见的也少了，小男孩不像曾经那样粘人，白宇有点怅然若失，但什么也没表现出来，毕竟还有那么多孩子需要他操心。刘昊然不一样，每天学习的重担压在身上，但心底的念想一压再压仍窜了老高，完全成熟的身体有着惊人的热度和力量，压得心底好苦好累，偶尔抱着白宇像个孩子般，只是不说话，白宇也只能任着他，轻声细语安抚他，却从不曾想到刘昊然心里想着什么。

 

倒计时的声音震耳欲聋，高考如同无数次模拟考一样淡然度过，炎热的暑假里白宇答应跟着刘昊然出去旅游来庆祝十八岁生日，却忘了家里那颗需要人照料的小白菜。宾馆里白宇突然变得十分虚弱，他想要养料，想要被灌溉，喝水也没用，吃饭也没用，他要活生生的，有灵气的东西。刘昊然不知道他是怎么了，大晚上的浑身发热，像是发了烧，要去拿药又不肯，只是拽着他的衣角不让他走。白宇这个样子实在诱人，他见过撒娇的白宇，生气的两颊鼓鼓的白宇，笑的惊艳的白宇，却没看过躺在床上气喘吁吁眼神迷离的白宇，看上去实在像...他那些不能见人的梦里的样子。

 

刘昊然在原地发愣，只好坐在床边陪着白宇，却见白宇费力爬到他身上，脸靠着他热乎的腿间，皱着眉头唤他，浩然弟弟，声音是说不出的委屈和婉转，直让一把火烧穿他的全身，什么也记不得，只知道自己似乎进入了天堂，被那穴咬的舒服。白宇无师自通地求了欢还被弄的吹了出来，此刻却后悔不已，这样的舒服是从未体验过，但来的汹涌无法抵挡，每一下都正中深处，他的白菜心似乎是发痒难耐又被粗鲁地安抚，颤颤巍巍地袒露出全部，来接纳一次次的撞击了。

 

第二天早上白宇不敢提起昨天的荒唐，也不知道为什么这样一弄自己就从病中缓了过来，却是在卫生间门口就被堵住了，少年人直白的爱意淹没了一切。白宇昏昏沉沉地点头又摇头，被抱起来转圈又压在洗手台上要了一次，羞的他又钻进被窝不肯理人，要睡个回笼觉。

 

到底，也没告诉他自己是颗小白菜的事。

 

白宇觉得这样挺好，却从未想过一颗活了几十年的白菜，会有怎样的结局。

 

刘昊然进了大学，白宇总不可能再跟去，手里带过了一届又一届的学生，却没有谁能和他一般让人印象深刻。所幸大学离的不远，白宇有时候在刘昊然要回来前故意不给小白菜施肥，渴着身子去迎接最强烈的快感，如同上瘾，也不知心底的慌张害怕从何而来，好像每一次都是最后一次，即将万劫不复。

 

直到有一次导师临时留下人帮忙，没能及时回家，白宇忍受不住给白菜浇了水，又跌倒在卫生间狼狈的样子全给赶回来的刘昊然看了去，早已有了大人风范的小孩难得发了怒，白宇才一点一点把烂在肚子里的真相挤了出来。以为会迎来惊异厌恶的目光，却接到了一个温柔的拥抱。难怪都喜欢叫你小白菜，真的是白菜成了精？确实嫩的招人喜欢。揩油的手捏上了侧脸，白宇患得患失正平复着心情，下意识地撅起嘴唇拍开人作乱的手，刚想控诉就被压在墙上强行接受了一次欢爱，事后只能忿忿地劝自己，自作孽，不可活。

 

刘昊然宝贝似的抱着颗白菜的样子的确好笑，但好笑不过白宇就是这颗白菜变来的事实，从此白菜像一盆值得人观赏的美丽盆栽放在餐桌上一角，娇嫩欲滴的绿色还像几十年前一样，让白宇安心又欣喜。

 

白菜，白宇。白菜，白宇。晚入睡前刘昊然抱着白宇小孩子一样地嬉笑着念叨他，念的他烦了伸手去推人的脸，却不料手指连接处的间隙遭了亵渎，被刘昊然的舌头弄的湿答答冒着热气，小白菜整个人都快熟了，快成了蔫白菜了，刘昊然才放过他，往怀里紧了紧便一起入睡。

 

又过了几年，刘昊然也成了老师，白宇也早就可以带毕业班了。白宇的一堆假证和刘昊然的一堆真证放在一起，白宇也没有丝毫不适，还笑嘻嘻地说唉呀做的真像，刘昊然低头把人圈在怀里，像抱着只猫，温暖的触觉不像颗种在地里的白菜。转个身白宇却突然躬下身开始干呕，差点摔在地上，吓的刘昊然又回头把人抱紧然后拖到一旁床边坐着，摸摸着白宇毛茸茸的头发和柔软的脸，焦急地问他怎么回事，白宇眨眨眼睛抬起头，眼神恍如还未成年的纯真少女，突然一下子笑开了，揉着肚子说你要当爸爸了。

 

那一夜的惊喜没能让刘昊然把持住自己，趁着没怀多久把白宇折腾到了天明，两人双双请假做了对不负责任的人民教师，又匆匆跑去医生朋友那偷偷地检查，瞧着白宇身上青一阵紫一阵的，收获了朋友的一个白眼。

 

白宇彻底辞职待在家里休产假，刘昊然则愈发恋家，把重重一沓作业都带回来坐在白宇床边批改。起初白宇的脸上是幸福，是受了怀孕的苦也止不住的愉悦，慢慢的，小脸失了血色，肚子里沉甸甸的孩子仿佛在吸他的血食他的肉，痛得整夜不得安眠。

 

刘昊然不知道发生了什么，连白宇也不知道发生了什么。他从小就是颗爱去世俗间鬼混的白菜，没有哪个长辈愿意告诉他这个孤零零的种子发育成的地灵，一颗白菜的宿命。他以为最糟糕不过是被人摘了送去油锅里翻炒，好不容易成了精，他大可以突然窜出来把人吓跑然后守住自己的本体。但恋爱，生育，这种生活离他太远，幸福又来的过于突然，白宇没能做好准备，只知道每天傻傻地乐，还因为可以给刘昊然生个孩子兴奋得每天把薄薄的肚皮抚了又抚，给肚子里的孩子讲悄悄话。

 

他不安地在疼痛里度过一个月又一个月，直到某一天突然从刘昊然没有来得及锁屏的手机上看到自己的宿命。原来，白菜繁育后代，是要用一生的积淀去换来另一个生命的，就算他是灵，是仙，还是一颗种在泥土的，注定付出生命的白菜。刘昊然把这一切都瞒着，在这突然的一刻却差点在生育前要了白宇的命。

 

刘昊然端着补汤进来，看到白宇脸上近乎惨白，手机攥着他的手机，便知道有些事情没办法挽回了。他的男友，他的另一半，是二年生草本植物，用前一年去生长，再用后一年去供养他的孩子，完成使命后是要从他怀里溜走的，就算人工取去肚子里的孩子，也会因为失血过多而死去。他不知道白宇到底活了多少年，却知道这样一个难得的生灵因为他埋下的种子，就要结束这些年的喜怒哀乐，去为他的孩子而丧命。他们相看无言，竟然谁也没有掉泪。

 

他们把日子过的像每一天都是最后一天，刘昊然把说不尽的情话全部堆进白宇的耳朵，白宇把数不清的疼痛都施加在刘昊然手背累累的牙印上，不少次见了血，刘昊然一声都没有吭，反而弯下腰笑着啃他的嘴唇，想用自己的温度去暖化冰冷的皮肤。他还记得怀里的人曾像猫一样的温暖，怕冷怕寒，忘记白菜的本性投入他的怀抱，怎么现在比坚硬的石头还冷，捂都捂不热乎？他也才二十几岁，心底葬下的灰已经堆成一方坟土，快要埋没前二十几年带来的鲜活的快乐。他正把那些快乐一点点地往外掏，投进白宇无底洞似的心里，换来一个扬起一半的微笑。

 

他真的不知道该怎么办了。

 

到了临产的日子，白宇本就细瘦的腕骨和胯抱在手机像没了骨头和血肉，只有怀着孩子的肚子圆润饱满，富有生命力。他硬是把没有颜色的嘴唇咬的通红，抬头朝着刘昊然笑，问他自己这样是不是不好看了。刘昊然抱着他，下巴搁在削瘦的肩膀上偷偷掉眼泪，告诉他没有，小白永远都是好看的，以前是个好看的水灵的姑娘，是个好看的硬朗的哥哥，现在是个好看的母亲，好看的妻子。白宇想笑着骂他说些胡话，抬起手就失了力气。然后再也没抬起来过。

 

白宇走的那会是秋天，万物成熟的季节，沉甸甸的，吸收了妈妈养分的孩子终于落地了，桌子上摆好的白菜也枯黄了，差点遭了虫蛀。刘昊然不知道白宇人身生下来的孩子到底和白宇一样是颗白菜呢，还是只是个正常的人类小孩子，也没能在枯死的白菜旁边找到任何种子，只能当个普通孩子养。小婴儿和白宇一样瘦，生下来就没什么肉，但实在是好养，不像一般小孩又哭又闹，连要尿尿前都会大声嘟囔一阵给人提个醒。这样省事的孩子没有谁见过，刘昊然心里乱的很，又无暇照顾，便给了朋友先带一年。

 

后来他从学校回来，还不太习惯不用给孩子换尿布的生活，第一眼就是桌上毫无生气的白菜，已经凋零的只剩几片菜叶和硬邦邦的白菜心。他再也瞧不下去，小心翼翼把白菜搬到卧室角落，只有在躺下的时候才会斜着眼看到。他转过头盯着空白的天花板，突然被措手不及的回忆塞了满脑子。他从无尽的悲伤里又挑挑拣拣出闪着光的碎片，甚至有白宇喘息着在他身下的画面。不知不觉手已经伸下去动作了好一会，侧着身子一个不慎把液体沾上了床尾的白菜上。他忍着余韵差点从床上蹦到地上，嘴里骂了几句又叠声说对不起，也不知道在说给谁听，浑浑噩噩仿佛看到日思夜想的那个人，叹了口气拉过被子沉沉睡去，没有注意到白色的液体像是被吸入了海绵一样渗了进去，转瞬便消失不见。

 

至于刘昊然是怎么在后一天的晚上被身上莫名其妙的动静给弄醒，吓的差点滚下床后又抱着身上人一夜无眠，又是怎么牵着对方的手以开赛车的速度把寄托在朋友家的小白菜接回家，就是后话了。

 

End.

 

//属于口嗨一时爽脑子跟着手走的产物，6k字没花几个小时，可能有些情节无厘头又幼稚好笑，人物性格几乎无体现...。看《西窗竹》时的脑洞，算是借了“成精后本体还在且影响人型”的设定？借了精液可以固魂的设定。至于生了孩子会死，我去搜的百度。


End file.
